Different People Have Different Ways
by RavenandGriffin56
Summary: See how different the Houses are in this fic where they try to get across a gorge to get their lives desires.Please read!I hope it's not crap.Rated T for cursing and just to be safe.
1. Prolouge

Preface

**A/N: Okay people, in case you're wondering, this fan fiction is a wee tale about the differences between the four Houses. There are kids from all four Houses and they receive a note from a mysterious person *coughs, GriffinandRaven56, coughs* saying that if they get across a huge gorge, they will have their hearts desire waiting for them at the other side. But if they want the thing they want the most, they have to get across the gorge. Now, since all Houses have different traits, we'll just have to see how they deal with it. The first House to get the thing at the other side wins, the other three get nothing. It sounds kinda cheesy, but it actually helps you see the difference between the Houses and see if you belong in that House. Enjoy and please, no flames and don't tell me its crap, because I already know that. **

**But first, before we start with anything, we have to introduce characters.**

**GRYFFINDOR:**

**Sabrina Ellison- pale girl with long, curly auburn hair, brown eyes and freckles, fourth year.**

**Sarah McClain- very skinny, small girl with shoulder length wavy, golden blonde hair and blue eyes, second year**

**Devin Holder- tall boy with blonde-brown hair, brown eyes and freckles, fifth year**

**Kendall Hale- short, skinny boy with black hair, grey eyes and freckles and pale skin, first year**

**RAVENCLAW:**

**Cielia Honeycutt- fair, skinny girl with elbow length, wavy black hair and hazel eyes, fourth year**

**Audrey Palmer- tall and almost anorexic girl with elbow length tawny brown hair and violet eyes, sixth year**

**Nick Valentine- tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes, third year**

**James Hale- athletic jock with black curly hair and grey-blue eyes, fifth year, Kendall Hale's brother**

**SLYTHERIN:**

**Scorpius Malfoy: tall, pale boy with pale blonde hair and grey eyes, fourth year**

**Giada Montevoni- pretty, blonde Italian girl with hazel eyes and fair skin, third year**

**Monica Ellison- fair girl with green eyes, curly auburn hair and freckles, second year, Sabrina Ellison's sister**

**Colton King- fair boy with blonde hair, brown eyes and freckles, fourth year**

**HUFFLEPUFF:**

**Bianca Honeycutt- fair, small, skinny girl with pale blonde hair and big blue eyes, third year, Cielia Honeycutt's sister**

**Fern King- pale girl with brown-blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles, Colton King's sister, first year**

**Justin Heiber- spazzy boy with brown hair and brown eyes, sixth year**

**Thomas Colt- pale boy with blonde hair and green eyes, seventh year**

**Now, for the disclaimer! I'll have Charlie the Unicorn do it!**

***Charlie the Unicorn pops out of now where into this story*  
>Charlie: Whoa! Where am I! Where are those little *beeps*<br>Me: Charlie! Don't you know that children are reading this and that cursing around children is bad! Bad unicorn! Now do the disclaimer!  
>Charlie: But you curse all the time.<br>Me: Good point, but just do the disclaimer!  
>Charlie: Fine, fine. *pulls out a note card and reads* RavenandGriffin56 does not own Harry Potter, for that belongs to the wonderful and talented J.K Rowling and she only owns her own OC's.<br>Me: Thanks Charlie. Now it's time for everybody's favorite game! Annoy Charlie Time! *canned applause* Come on out Pink and Blue Unicorns!  
>Charlie: What the-<br>Blue and Pink Unicorns: CHARLIE YOU LOOK QUTE DOWN WITH YOUR-  
>Charlie: Oh *beeeeeeep*.<br>Me: Stop cursing! I'll get bad reviews!  
>Charlie: No you won't, now just get these little mother *beep* outta here!<br>Me: No can do Charlie, we had a deal. I told them that if they kidnap you and bring you here, to do the disclaimer, they can annoy you all they want. No let the annoying begin!  
>Blue Unicorn: Charlie! Look out for the Edward Cullen!<br>Charlie: What the f-  
>Pink Unicorn: The Edward Cullen is coming for us! Hold onto our tongues!<br>Charlie: Really? This is a load of-  
>*Edward Cullen appears on stage and takes a bite out of Charlie, which turns him into a sparkly gay dimwit who runs into the night with Edward*<br>Me: God dammit! Another victim has fallen to Edward Cullen. See us next time on the disclaimer! BYE!  
>*curtains draw to a close*<br>Pink and Blue unicorns: Song time! CHARLIE YOU LOOK QUITE-  
>Random Audience member: Shut the fuck up!<strong>

**Sorry it was so long. Enjoy!**

**PREFACE**

**The Gryffindor's POV**

Sabrina Ellison, Sarah McClain, Devin Holder and Kendall Hale were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, studying for various different tests. They were the only four left in the common room. Sabrina yawned and stretched, and got back to her textbook and continued studying. As she was reading, she didn't notice the floating piece of parchment that hovered in the middle of where the four were sitting. Sarah went to go get more ink when she finally noticed the piece of parchment with sparkly glitter crap around it.  
>"Look!" she exclaimed as it came clearly into her vision. The other three looked up from their books and stared at the parchment. "Should we…open it?" suggested Kendall.<br>"I don't know. When you find a piece of parchment floating around in the air, you don't usually open it." said Devin, flipping his bangs.  
>The rest muttered their agreement until Sabrina reached out for it. "What the hell are you doing!" yelled Devin as the girl reached for the piece of parchment. Sarah, who was sensitive to cursing, winced and glared at Devin.<br>"Please don't curse." she said to him.  
>"Shut up, cup cake." he muttered.<br>Sarah glared even more at him.  
>Sabrina had taken hold of the piece of parchment, much to her accompanies dismay and unfolded it.<br>"Hey, we're Gryffindors. We're known to do brave and slightly irrational things. You never know, this could hold your greatest wish."  
>"She's right, y'know." whispered Kendall, who rarely ever spoke.<br>"Thank you Kendall. If Kendall says something's right, then it's obviously right. Now, let's read this, shall we?" said Sabrina as she began tearing of the tape that sealed it shut. The other three crowded around. As Sabrina opened it, their eyes grew wide.

**The Ravenclaw's POV**

Cielia Honeycutt had just arrived from Quidditch practice (she was Ravenclaw seeker) and was very tired and sweaty and cranky. All she wanted was to curl up in one of the comfortable chairs in the Ravenclaw's common room with a good book and she of course, wanted to take a hot shower really badly. But _no_, she just _had_ to study for her Charms test. _It's not like I'll fail the stupid thing_, she thought, _I'm a Ravenclaw for crying out loud! The smartest of the smart! _She dug through her bag and found a bottle of water. She finished it quickly and was heading upstairs for her dorm to get her Charms book when she heard someone else step in the common room. It was the one of the Ravenclaw Chasers and the Ravenclaw Captain of the Quidditch team. The Chaser was Audrey Palmer and the Captain was James Hale. Audrey was a sixth year and James was a fifth year. _Great,_ thought Cielia. Both Audrey and James pissed her off. Audrey was a stuck up brat and James was a jocky popular kid. They were not her type of people. Anyways, Audrey was skipping backwards and talking to James. Audrey was wearing her really short purple shorts and knee-high green socks and tennis shoes. Her blue shirt was tied up with a hair tie at the end because it was huge and under it was a white tank top. Her violet eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and she was wearing almost a mask of foundation. She was so…_fake_. Audrey and James were still talking when Nick Valentine burst in the door. He wasn't on the Quidditch team, so he was probably coming from the library. Well, of course he was because he was carrying a stack of books almost as tall as him. He nearly dropped them all when he saw Cielia at the foot of the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. It was known to every fourth year in the school that Nick had a _huge_ crush on Cielia. Sure Nick was sweet, but Cielia had her aim set on someone else. If you're wondering who, well then it's none of your beeswax. Cielia blushed when she saw Nick staring at her, but it turns out that he was staring at a piece of floating parchment right next to her. Cielia jumped.  
>"What the hell? How—"she was about to pick the piece of parchment up, but Audrey had beat her to it. She hadn't even noticed Audrey was near her.<br>"What is it?" she asked as she held it up.  
>Everyone else shook their head.<br>"I don't really think it's too safe to pick that up." said James.  
>Audrey rolled her eyes.<br>"It could be an invite for something. Maybe it's Celeste Baker's birthday party in the summer…she was always flashy." wondered Audrey.  
>Cielia couldn't believe she was so shallow.<br>"Audrey, you shouldn't—"started Nick, but Audrey shut him up.  
>"Oh hush, Valentine. Why don't you just go make-out with Honeycutt or something."<br>Both Cielia and Nick looked pretty pissed and red as tomatoes, but Cielia was the one who snatched the parchment from Audrey's perfect hand.  
>"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" snapped Audrey<br>"Trying to see what this is without so many disruptions." Cielia snapped back.  
>Audrey mumbled something under her breath, but Cielia had taken too much of her shallow crap to care. When she ripped the tape of the piece of parchment, she was confused and then her eyes grew wide.<p>

**Slytherin's POV**

Giada Montevoni and Monica Ellison were walking to the common room together after lessons. Giada was stumbling with her English, seeing as she was Italian, but Monica was helping her. Even though Monica was a year younger than Giada, they were still best friends. Anyway, Monica and Giada saw Scorpius Malfoy and Colton King staring at a piece of parchment on the table. Monica, wondering what was up, went to talk to them.  
>"Why are you two staring at the piece of parchment like its a billion Galleons?" she asked.<br>"We saw it floating in mid-air and we're wondering if it's safe to open." said Colton.  
>"Well of course you open it! It might have something valuable!" snapped Scorpius.<br>Giada and Monica and Colton just started at them in surprise.  
>"Then why didn't you open it yet, moron!" yelled Colton.<br>Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know, I was meditating on it."  
>Giada sighed. "How about we just open it?" she said, her accent thickening on the last few syllables.<br>Scorpius nodded and grabbed the parchment. He like any other boy would do anything Giada asked him, seeing as she was one of the prettiest girls in the school, but Scorpius had his sight set on someone else…and that someone was Sabrina Ellison. _But he'd never like me;_ he thought sadly, _we kinda hate each other since I threw some stuff at her a few years back during the food fight…and then her friends jinxed me. _As Draco tore open the piece, he couldn't help his hands from trembling. Once he opened it, he said "Really, who are they trying to fool here?"

**A/N2: Okay, sorry this was so long and sorry I didn't do Hufflepuff, but it's basically the same thing, so you guys get the idea. Please review! I hope it's not total crap!**


	2. The Letter, Ch1

**A/N: Okay, here goes another disclaimer!**

**RavenandGriffin56: And now let us welcome…*drum roll* Nico di Angelo!  
>*Nico pops up in the studio*<br>Nico: Where the hell…I didn't think it was time to be here yet…  
>Random fan girl in audience: Nico, I love you! Please marry me!<br>Other Random fan girl: Back off bitch, he's mine! (A/N2: The Ravenclaw would be the one saying that actually…)  
>RavenandGriffin56: Ladies, ladies calm down! Now I know, that you're all anxious about meeting Nico and getting to hug him but-<br>Nico: What the fuck? That wasn't part of the deal! You just said I had to do the disclaimer and then be on my way to the underworld! You did **_**not**_** mention any hugs by any phsyco fans!  
>RavenandGriffin56: If I didn't make some sort of unknown deal with the audience so I can have an audience.<br>Nico: So? And your point is?  
>RavenandGriffin56: Well-<br>Fan girl 1: I want my hug NOW!  
>All Nico fan girls: NOW! NOW! NOW!<br>RavenandGriffin56: Nico has to say the disclaimer first. Nico, would you?  
>Nico: Here goes nothing…*pulls out note card*<br>RavenandGriffin56 does not own the Harry Potter series and only owns her OC's.  
>RavenandGriffin56: Thank you Nico. GO AND GET 'EM GIRLS!<br>*fan girls stampede each other to get to Nico*  
>Nico: Oh shit…<br>Random fan girl: I touched him! I touched him!  
>Nico: Would you-<br>Other fan girl: Never mind that, I got a piece of his hair!  
>Nico: Grrr…Ow! That hurt! *rubs his head where fan girl pulled his hair*<br>another fan girl: His butt is cute…*reaches out for Nico*  
>Nico: *glares at RavenandGriffin56* Damn you to hell.<br>RavenandGriffin56: Yeah, I can just feel the love. I think it's about time to let them stop *presses button and the fan girls are locked up in a sound proof box*  
>Nico: Thanks… *Edward Cullen comes out of nowhere*<br>Edward: *bows down to Nico* Hail vampire brethren!  
>Nico: What the hell…I'm not a damn vampire you stalker!<br>Edward: Whatever you say…*reaches out to grope Nico*  
>Nico: Oh hell no…<br>*Edward begins chasing him around, trying to grope him*  
>RavenandGriffin56: *laughing her ass off on her chair* Well that's it for this disclaimer, see us next time! BYE!<br>*curtains close*  
>Nico: Stop trying to grope me you pedophile! And for the last damn time, I am not a damn vampire!<strong>

**A/N3: Enjoy! Give me ideas for who can do disclaimers!**

TO:  
>Whoever it may concern<p>

FROM:

X

If you are reading this, it means you will be transported to a gorge after reading this. You will be transported there with a group of people and across the gorge; you shall see what you desire the most. But, to achieve that, you must get across the gorge in any way you can. There will be three other groups to compete with you. The first group to do so gets the prize, and the others fail. Now you have finished reading. You shall now be transported.

Good Luck,

GR56 (that is all the information on who I am you will be given)

**A/N4: Sorry that was so short! It was just what the note from the last chapter said. Please review. Click the button!**


End file.
